Firestrike: Wanted Part 2 (Comic 4)
Firestrike was on the rooftops of Chicago watching for crime and helping any who needed help. He sat vigilant on the edge of a gargoyle. Rain poured down on the city hitting everything in sight. Thunder struck booming with its powerful voice. Lightning struck in ominous places. Firestrike thought of all he had already tried to do and had done for the city already and thought was he really making a difference. Then a bullet shot went off and Firestrike felt a breeze go by his face putting a hole in his hood. Firestrike looked for a culprit and saw a figure on a far away building. Firestrike ran at the figure jumping from roof top to roof top. Firestrike leaped to a far away building. Firestrike was shot in the shoulder by the figure while he was in mid-air. Firestrike fell into the streets smashing into a car. Firestrike bounced off the car and rolled onto the sidewalk. Firestrike got up and shook his head. Firestrike climbed up the building at blazing speed. Firestrike dodged the bullets from the figure shooting him. Firestrike got to the top and uppercutted the figure. He was knocked in the air and hit the ground. It was clear the guy was special ops from his suit and was trained. The guy pulled out a communicator and a helicopter hovered above the building. Firestrike ran at full speed through the roof tops. Bullets from the helicopter rained down closing in on Firestrike. Firestrike then decided to run at the helicopter. Firestrike then leaped of the edge of a roof and at the helicopter. A barrage of bullets rained down on his body. He powered through the pain and latched onto the helicopter. Firestrike landed on the face of it and began trying to rip it apart by punching the window. It began to crack, but the driver put it on auto pilot and grabbed a fully automated rifle and blasted Firestrike in the chest. Firestrike fell on top of a roof hard with his chest feeling like it was about to crack in two. Firestrike then staggered up and jumped off the roof quickly stumbling into a alley. Firestrike kicked down a door in the alley on the closest building. It was very dark with moonlight shining through the windows highlighting key objects. The building looked like a abandon night club. Condoms, liquor, and lots of mature things were on the floor including broken shards of glass. Firestrike ran behind the bar on the floor hunched in a ball. He heard the helicopter moving around. Then a grenade launched threw one of the window and landed a few feet away from the bar. The blast did nothing but leave a concrete showing on the carpet floor and burnt marks. Then lots of grenades fell into the building. They were not regular grenades though. They were tears gas grenades and concussion grenades. Flashes of light went of in the area and tears ran down Firestrike's face from the gas filling the room. Then a flash bang grenade landed inside the bar. Firestrike ran out the bar as fast as he could but his injuries made him much slower and the blast blinded him for the moment. Then a fist hit him in the face knocking him back. Firestrike said "Whoever you are, I want you to know even if you take me down today I will come back on the streets and will have a personal vendetta on you I swear it." Then a kick hit him in the face. Firestrike said "Is that the best you've got a couple heavy hits that could drop a normal man but I'm a super powered teen. You'll have to..." Just then a blast of bullets hit him. He hit the floor from the great force. He slid on the carpet. Then Firestrike could see in a blury fashion seeing the black blury figure kick him in the skull. Then he pulled out a big gun and reloaded it. The reloading of it made it clear to Firestrike it was a pump-action shotgun. Then he heard the loud slam of the bullets leaving the chamber doing a wide spread attack onto Firestrike's body. The bullets sprayed onto his entire midsection. Firestrike was at his end with no more tricks up his sleeve. Then the guy said "Night night." He then reloaded and shot him in the head.